rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett Praven
Garrett Praven is a young Werewolf/Human Hybrid Assassin, son of Zavak Praven, nephew of Cralix, Chris and Varus. He is the youngest member of the Praven's. He usually just hangs around Canifis Bar, or other hangout spots, such as the Usual Spot, along with his best friend Riley Matthew Bowie, whom he calls Matt. He currently makes his residence in Varrock, with Varus and the other members of the Praven family. He is an excellent assassin, and is being helped by Matt to find a suitable woman, even though he is the more fiery personality of the two, the problem is his self-entitlement, and royal feeling that he carries about himself. He is roleplayed by Chest Pirate. Origin Garrett was born to a human woman, and his werewolf father, Zavak, one of the Praven brothers. Until the age of 18 many did not know of him, not Cralix, not Varus, and not Chris. Only Zavak knew, and reclaimed his son, who was sent to train with his brothers, his mother, knowing full well what he was, sent him off to the White Knights to be trained as a squire from his infancy, yet, he ended up in the hands of a band of cutthroats and robbers, when the one who was delivering the baby was attacked by this group. Garrett began being trained in looting and pillaging, and killing. For many years he was with this band of cutthroats, and finally at the age of 13, his father Zavak had come looking for him. Zavak, the assassin and nobleman that he was, with almost pure diplomacy got his son out of their, recognizing him, as it was his near visage. Zavak would have finished with diplomacy, but the leader of the Cutthroats wanted to fight, so, tired of the ways of this leader, Garrett turned upon them, and helped his father combat them, in which he was wounded on his left arm, but it was just a small gash. After this was over, Zavak took him to be trained in real combat, by Zavak himself. The Return of the Family Five years time after training, Zavak returned to Varus' house in Varrock, looking for Varus, as well as the little Dwarf, who was asleep on the table. Garrett was following closely, and entered the house, the other Praven's, mostly Varus were weary of his presence, the fact that Zavak had not told any of his brothers about his son. However, he was accepted, as Zavak and Garrett had very similar facial features, the only real difference being the hair color, Garrett having willow brown, while Zavak has black hair. He eyed the various family members, spacing out lightly, thinking about the future. The Praven-Cut Alliance Varus came and visited The Cuts, yet the only one there to greet him would be Garrett's soon to be best friend, Matt Bowie. There, Varus and Matt sealed the future alliance of the Cuts and Pravens. Garrett soon came to visit as well, finding it, due to Varus telling him about the encounter. Matt stood out there with his father Crowley, and one of the Cut Enforcers, a powerful warrior. Personality and Traits Garrett is a headstrong, self entitled warrior, and archer. As he was raised as a thief and cutthroat, he was one of the few that did not partake in killing. He is slightly more merciful than the rest of his family, and refuses to kill an innocent person. At the age of 18, in the years that he has been with Zavak, he has had many relationships, and almost all of them have ended partially due to his royal personality. He is a killer, and won't hesitate to bring down an enemy, if his life, or someone he cares about's life is threatened by an outside force. He's highly protective of his best friend Matt, and Matt's girlfriend, Vyri Kemp. Appearance Garrett stands at 6'0", with a light amount of facial hair, usually amounting to stubble. It grows back exceedingly quick due to his Werewolf heritage. He keeps his hair slicked back, and sometimes spiked up, it really depends on the situation, sometimes even down. He has cerulean blue eyes, lower cheekbones, and a bright smile, he is rather slender, and tall, yet well muscled. Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Protagonist